


Tasting Defeat

by orphan_account



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his defense, it is really hard to think when the edges of a go board are digging into his back and Ko Yeongha leans into his personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juicyink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyink/gifts).



“You’re invading my territory.”

Hikaru may have a talent for stating the obvious in the stupidest manner possible, but in his defense, it is really hard to think about anything when the edges of a go board are digging into his back and Ko Yeongha leans into his personal space. He practically forces Hikaru to bend over backwards to keep their faces from touching. He doesn’t even remember how they ended up on the same side of the board. Yeongha the freaking giant probably just stepped over the table to his side. 

He grimaces as Yeongha keeps leaning in. Yeongha might have an aesthetically pleasing face, a very nice nose, and beautiful eyes, but Hikaru doesn’t want them so close to _his_ face. 

The Korean pro guilelessly tilts his head at Hikaru’s words as if not understanding them. (And what a filthy lie that is. Hikaru has heard him talk to Touya senior in fluent if slightly accented Japanese at an international function just last month) 

Thanks to that move their noses rubbing against each other is now not an issue anymore, but it introduces the far greater peril of their lips touching. Hikaru can’t even bend back much further because his useless spine is obviously not prepared for Yeongha encounters of the uncomfortably sexy kind. He could angle his head out of the way, but that would expose his neck. Hikaru’s not sure he’s ready to offer up that alternative target either, especially when his mind is flooded with unbidden images of Yeongha licking him, all the way from his collarbone up to his ear. Despite it suddenly feeling about ten degrees hotter in the room, he shudders. 

Yeongha’s expression of fake polite innocence turns into a leer and he pounces. 

Hikaru may have shrieked. Loudly. 

Stones are clattering on the table as he finds himself completely in the horizontal on the board. The rest of the stones dig into his back, but Hikaru can’t spare attention to this newest discomfort because of what happens next.

Clearly he must have some kind of oral fixation, what with crotch contact being such an obvious yet unexpected move to him. 

Then there is the soft pressure of lips on lips and maybe a bit of tongue licking the corner of his mouth, which will definitely taste like ramen. At least this will have to make Yeongha admit how great Japanese ramen is, Hikaru thinks surprisingly calmly. Or maybe he’s simply in denial about the whole situation. 

Yeongha grinds against him once more for good measure. Hikaru gasps and now there’s a tongue in his mouth other than his and that’s just _weird_. 

Hikaru had definitely shrieked, judging by the way the door to the small playing room they’re in flies open and after a moment of stunned silence they are accosted by hysterical tirades in both Japanese and Korean. 

It is very much a relief when a yelling Suyeong pries Yeongha away from him with surprising strength for someone his size. Or maybe the presence of witnesses has made Yeongha compliant. He’s smirking though, so he can’t care too much about being caught like this. 

The odd twinge of disappointment Hikaru feels once he’s upright again is definitely only due to the sudden loss of warmth. 

Waya awkwardly pats his back and Isumi is hesitantly asking if he’s okay and urging him to sit down, while Suyeong, who is pulling Yeongha out of the room, is berating him angrily in rapid Korean in a way that would make any mother proud. Yeongha seems admirably unconcerned. Before exiting he turns back, meets Hikaru’s eyes and, with the most lewd grin as of yet, says, “Thanks for the meal.” 

Waya makes a sound not unlike a dying cat and Isumi gapes after him. 

Ramen, he means ramen, he’s had a taste of Japanese ramen and will have to admit how superior it is, Hikaru tries and fails to convince himself. Then his gaze falls on the board and the interrupted game, the messed up stones. 

Over his incoherent yelling of unfinished games and _so much revenge_ , Hikaru can still make out Yeongha’s mocking laughter.


End file.
